Mig X Timeline
A timeline of events from before Mig X through and including The Terminus of Gamma. Prior to Mig X Unknown; ages ago *A Pure Aqasian, known as Gamma, is born in the Mig X universe. *Apokalipse is born in the Forge of Creation. *Terox is born on Aqasia. *The Aqasian Civil War begins. *Apokalipse grows interested in the concept of humanity and travels to Earth. *Apokalipse tries to conceive a child, but fails. *Apokalipse meets Terox and is ultimately betrayed and absorbed into him. Sometime in 1551 *Testa Herba (Deristroll) is born. Sometime in 1604 *Deristroll is killed, resurrected, and joins the Blade Dancers. May 15, 1933 *Zeke Rivers is born. July 7, 1933 *Linda Rivers (Carter at the time) is born. July 7, 1951 *Linda and Zeke get married. November 13, 1953 *Cole Rivers is born. *Vincent Bernard is born. Sometime in 1953 *Terox comes to Earth. *Terox alters Cole's genetic structure to distribute Apokalipse, but realizes it will not suffice. May 11, 1954 *Zeke Rivers is shipped off to fight in the Korean War. Sometime in 1955 *Zeke Rivers is captured and tortured to death. *Linda Rivers is murdered by Terox; thought to have been a suicide. *Rosemary and Alfred "adopt" Cole. April 18, 1965 *Sly Shreen is born. Sometime in 1968 *Rosemary and Alfred are killed by Terox. *Cole moves to "Boom City," Oklahoma, and meets Elise Peters. Sometime in 1971 *Cole and Elise move to Central City, California. August 16, 1972 *Ryan Rivers is born. September 1, 1972 *Vincent gets married to Yolanda Sanchez. March 2, 1974 *Daniel Rivers is born. March 15, 1974 *Virginia Sanchez (Rivers) is born. May 1, 1974 *Miranda Sanchez (Albright) is born, though put up for adoption soon after. Sometime in 1974 *Elise is driven insane by Terox and gets sent to the Central City Asylum. Sometime in 1975 *Cole puts Ryan and Dan into a foster home. *Terox murders Cole. *Terox places Apokalipse into Dan's body, as he also has the genetic mutation originally placed in Cole. July 29, 1976 *Zak Michaels (Romatron) is born. October 3, 1976 *Cornelius is born. December 31, 1979 *Dirty Sanchez is born. December 31, 1990 *Dirty is kidnapped by a gang. *Vincent threatens to kill Virginia; she leaves. *Yolanda is tortured by Vincent. Sometime in 1991 *Dirty and Furtim Vernon meet. Sometime in 1993 *Ryan and Virginia meet in college and begin dating. May 11, 1996 *Ryan graduates from college in the biological field, like Cole. Sometime in 1995 *Ryan and Virginia decide to get married in Paris, France. *Dan joins in on the Gamma File project started up by Tekk, a Galvanic Mechamorph scientist. *Terox turns Sly into Pslycho. *The Gamma File is sabotaged by Pslycho and Terox. Sometime in 1996 *Ryan and Terox (disguised as Charles) form a research facility. *Virginia starts her career in writing. November 20, 1996 *Miguel Rivers is born. November 22, 1996 *Shiar Shreen is born. November 29, 1997 *Dan injects Mig with the Gamma Energy out of pure insanity. April 3, 1998 *Trinity Michaels is born. June 10, 1998 *Wayne Rogers is born. September 13, 2002 *Vincent kills Yolanda. *Dirty makes his first kill and kills Vincent. *Terox exposes himself and attempts to take Mig's Gamma Energy. *Ryan and Virginia are murdered in their home. *Terox transforms Ryan into Kurss. *Dan takes Mig with him. During Mig X March 30, 2014 *The events of How It All Started take place. April 10, 2014 *The events of What I Am take place. April 24, 2014 *The events of Jailbreak take place. October 24, 2014 *The events of The End of Something New, Part 1 take place. *The events of The End of Something New, Part 2 take place. *Terox escapes and flees to the abandoned city of Soledad, forming the Transmundane and bending the fabric of reality. *Terox turns Father Alan into Dread and tells him the plans. *The surviving citizens of Central City move to the nearby Soledad en masse, including Mig, Dan, Shiar, and Sly. December 15, 2014 *Mig goes to Tekk to turn the Gammatrix into weaponized gauntlets. *Terox kills Tekk. October 29, 2015 *Mig is captured by Terox and put into the Transmundane. November 13, 2015 *The events of Mig X: Revolution (in the present, anyway) take place. *Dan comes into contact with Gamma for the first time. *Ryan Rivers is restored life, requiring years of healing. Prior to The Terminus of Gamma January 12, 2016 *Dan and Miranda get married. September 5, 2016 *Dan and Miranda have intercourse. *Their child is stillborn months later. November 23, 2020 *Shiar and Flint Maxis get married. February 17, 2023 *Dan murders Miranda unwillingly. During The Terminus of Gamma November 14, 2030 *The events of The Terminus of Gamma take place. *Every universe manipulated by Gamma is effectively dissolved. *Terox is the final one standing; the result is unknown. Category:Migster7 Category:Mig X Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:Timelines Category:7th Planet Studios